


What Bloody Knuckles & Bruised Lips Won't Say

by Yugi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dumb lads just trying to Survive, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gaara is a good friend, Gaara just wants what's best for his Best Bro, Getting Together, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Ino and Sai are BFFs, Let Them Talk out Feelings, M/M, Naruto doesn't know that both Sai and Sasuke are Mad he's getting along with everyone, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is a Clingly Boy, Naruto is just happy Sasuke wants to play along, Naruto just wants Peace, Sai comes to a Similar Conclusion, Sasuke fucks up, Sasuke is Confused by Emotions, Sasuke is More Mad and he Needs Time to Process, Sasuke is the Last to Get It, Sasuke wants to make things right, Slow Burn, These boys got some Issues they need to Work Out, They also have to Heal both Emotionally and Physically, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugi/pseuds/Yugi
Summary: After the war, Sasuke realizes what a fool he's been for not allowing Naruto into his heart. He thought emotions would make him weak, but he sees now how Naruto makes them his strength. Of course, this realization only comes to him after they've blown each other's arms off.Healing physically from their last fight, Sasuke comes to the conclusion that not all festering wounds are visible. He's got a ways to go to finally be able to forgive himself, and learn to deal with these conflicting and confusing emotions. Of course, the real lesson Sasuke struggles to learn he doesn't have to go through this alone, and that he may not be the only one feeling this way.Enter Naruto.





	1. Getting Off To A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever Naruto work! I am eager to have this be my first ever completed fanfic, because I haven't yet been able to finish a fanfic that I've started due to me giving up or not finding my own story interesting! I hope you enjoy, and if you like what you see please let me know!
> 
> I am leaving for France for most of June, so I'll try to post chapters before and then after whenever I have time. Please be patient with me; I promise to finish this fanfic!

The explosion of two equally strong forces colliding could be heard beyond these rock walls, but that was not what mattered. In that moment the world had changed; the fighting had stopped and the only thing that remained was the lingering pain. It came in waves, and the two who had caused such an explosion were thrown on their backs, the breath knocked out of them by the unkind impact. Though the bruising from the impact hardly mattered when it came down to a more serious note; past pains that still lingered, both physical and emotional wounds had been reopened in this fight. Two different forces driven by passion and hatred, feelings that often intertwined and mingled with each other, the line hardly keeping the two apart. These two different forces were meant to have the same end; forever together, for better or for worse. The thought seemed to draw one close and push the other farther away, causing a never-ending pattern between the two, both too stubborn to see the importance of the other to themselves.

 

These feelings and more refused to be ignored, and they began to prop at the dark-haired man laying on the hard rock surface. The sweet embrace kept alluding him, even after the painful impact. The same could not be the same for his counterpart, only what appeared to be a foot away from him. His breath caught in his throat when he took him in with tired eyes. Golden hair was tangled, bedhead mixed with debris from gods knew where, and what looked like matted blood from past and present injuries. Sasuke looked at his hand—he only has one hand now. He feels like this needs to be a bigger issue to him than it is. The pain, he knows, will hit him later, but right now he is busy trying to categized what he can feel. He knew from past experiences that his rips are both bruised and broke, he only can pray that he can move carefully enough to not puncher a lung. He could feel his fingers, but he knew that the majority of them were broken, and he’s worried about the mobility of his hand. He’s lucky his clavicle isn’t broken, but he knows that there will be an ugly bruise there later, hopefully the bone structure is fine, he’d rather not deal with that healing process.

 

He shifts his legs and feels the pain hit him all at once. His vision flashes white for a moment, and he feels himself bite into his lip, another injury, to prevent the scream from ripping out of him. Sasuke doesn’t move for a while, and instead of focusing himself he beings to focus on the next future events. How does he escape from this situation, and how can he retrieve medical help before any of his injuries become perinate? Does he feel like he should help bring everyone back? Why should he, when most of them don’t deserve to live? The anger that had always been with him felt like the familiar burn, and he could feel himself beginning his decent into it before the pain brings him back. It takes a moment for the reality of the situation to crash into him, and he has to take a breath to steady his racing thoughts. Sasuke realizes how stupid he’s been about everything; losing an arm, losing his brother, losing all his emotional ties due to the drive of wanting to become stronger. He had been willing to cast aside the most important people in his life all for the sake of power, and for what? Petty revenge that wouldn’t solve anything? To possibly prove a point to the dead, to appease their lingering spirits?

 

Sasuke sighed and turned his head toward the golden locks that rested not too far from him. He had really gone out during this last fight, hoping that he would end up dying with the person who mattered the most. How dumb could he have been, thinking this would deserved to live without such a bright hope? How foolish, to believe his wants and desires surpassed everyone else. Sasuke studies the rise and fall of his companion’s chest, the only thing that indicated life resided within that beaten and bruised vessel. Luckily the spirit inside is a fighter; both spirits are, Sasuke musses. Of course, Naruto, stupid, stupid, stupid Naruto was the vessel for the Nine Tailed Beast, which he was able to befriend. If Naruto was able to do that, which Sasuke knew it must have been difficult, he knew that Naruto would pull through this, as he had pulled through everything life had thrown his way. There was no way that this fight would be the one to do him in. Sasuke would not believe that after everything he personally has thrown at the blond. The last time Sasuke saw her, Sakura was still alive.

 

She would be here any moment to find them, and hopefully Naruto would be awake to deal with her. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, after all this time and what had happened between them. The girl that Sasuke knew had become an incredible woman that intimidated him, to the point that he would admit using Naruto as a buffer without shame. He’d seen her throw some powerful punches, and when she’s in battle-mode she does not pull them. She could heal and stabilize them, and then what? Would Sasuke be healed only for him to be placed on the execution block? He would rather be assassinated by the first person who found him than rather go through that process. But then the thought of someone doing that to Naruto, helpless Naruto right next to him, sent something fierce to his heart. No, as long as he lived, Naruto would have a peaceful life. Or, Sasuke should amend, a relatively peaceful life; as wherever Naruto goes chaos follows.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Naruto beings to shift from where he lay, and the movement caught Sasuke’s eye to the missing appendage. Naruto is missing his dominate arm, his right arm, the arm closest to him. Sasuke now realizes that how they’ve been thrown, he can’t reach out to touch him because his dominate arm, his left arm, is also missing. The thought alone sends something close to fear and desperation, his urge to make sure Naruto is still breathing. Suddenly the silence up until now has been suffocating and he wants to hear that cheerful voice fill it. Finally, when Naruto rolls his head, although slowly, Sasuke feels relief sink into his bones. Of course, stupid Naruto has that stupid grin on his face, his one eye swollen shut with a long gash on his brow. But of course, he’s smiling at Sasuke, as if seeing his companion was something worth all those bruises. There’s blood dribbling from his nose, which looks to be broken and Sasuke wonders when that happened.

 

“So, you’re still here then?” Naruto asks, almost like he hopes the answer will be positive, but he seems to be preparing himself for a negative response. Sasuke is taken aback by how that question—that statement seemed to hurt…? It wasn’t uncalled for; he’s left Naruto in worse situations before. All Sasuke could do was nod stiffly, and found his eyes were seemingly glued on Naruto’s face. He was able to see the surprise that flashes across Naruto’s face, his face going an interesting shade of red, and Sasuke realizes he’s trying to hold back tears.

 

“Goddamit, I really had hoped to bring you back differently, you know? No loss arms necessary in my grand plan.” Naruto laughs, the cough that follows is wet and Sasuke does not like the rattling noise he hears in it. Naruto grimaces, but does not address the noise, nor the blood now painting his lips. “I don’t think that would be possible, knowing how we are. There was always bound to be blood whenever we finished this.” Sasuke said, and the stunned look that Naruto shows him only serves to confuse Sasuke more. He seems to be processing what Sasuke said in complete silence, which had allowed Sasuke’s anxiety to rise again. Finally Naruto spoke, his words were soft whispers that Sasuke could swear he felt brush against his face.

 

“So… then you really are staying then?” Naruto asks, and Sasuke could again only nod, his words suddenly not wanted to work. He quickly clears his throat and tries his best to accept his fate. He finds some silence in the blue eyes that seemed to hold him in place. He felt some hesitance leave him, looking at those unwavering eyes.

 

“Until they decide what they will do with me, I’ll stay with—I’ll stay in Kohona. I surrender.” Those last words are bitter rolling off his tongue even if Naruto looks ecstatic.

 

“I won’t let them touch you, Sasuke, you have my word. You won’t be touched by any of them, you’ll be welcomed back into the village. I know you will! I believe you will! I’ll make sure of it!” Naruto says, and the declaration seeps into Sasuke’s very being, and it feels like his soul is shaking with the intensity of the promise that again words seem to allude him. Finally, a soft “okay” slips out, vulnerable and hesitant from the weary man's lips. Naruto’s beaming grin, his eyes shutting but his bruised face is still turned towards his equally battered friend laying next to him. However, those shut eyes did not stop tears of slipping out, nor the stuttering breath from leaving his lips. Sasuke didn’t know when, but soon they were both crying; it was a silent cry filled with emotions they dare not speak. Naruto’s smile wavered, but never fell from his face, even if Sasuke had to turn away from such a sight. It felt too pure to look at, and Sasuke found himself undeserving of Naruto’s forgiveness. The silence that followed afterward was no longer suffocating, and the two were silently waiting for whatever happened next.

 

The future came in the form of Sakura calling out for both of them, which surprised Sasuke. Her voice increased with the continued silence, desperation and concern clearly coating her voice. Naruto was able to gather enough volume in his voice to call out to her. The increase of volume as her footsteps gained speed and suddenly, she was there before them. Sasuke felt his throat seize up in emotions that he didn’t have the energy to process and all he can do is stare at her. Her battered form, leagues better than their own; cuts littered every inch of exposed skin, a nasty gash on her forehead that had stopped bleeding a while ago, and a slit lip that looked like it needed proper care. But she didn’t seem worried about her own injuries, as her critical eyes took in the sight before them. He winces as the pain of his absent arm reminds him of the irreversible damage he’s inflected on both of them. Naruto, surprisingly, manages a wet laugh and rolls his head toward his newly arrived friend.

 

“Hey Sakura, please be gentle with us. I promise to take the beating later, but right now can we—” Naruto doesn’t get to finish his half-hearted beg as Sakura was suddenly at eye level, pulling them both into her chest which caught Sasuke off guard. It seemed to have caught Naruto off guard too by the noise he made, which only served to encourage the embrace they were both captured in. She’s holding back tears of her own, Sasuke can feel it in the way she’s holding herself together. She’s trying to be strong for them, putting on a brave face for the moment, and for some reason Sasuke feels guilty for it. He has no reason to but seeing how she’s crushing Naruto close to her shows how worried she’d been for his safety that he had personally put at risk. Him and his dumb, selfish need to know who was stronger.

 

“You idiots,” Sakura says, momentarily cutting off Sasuke’s self-deprecative monologue, “if you two ever put me through what you did today, so help me gods I will not hesitate to beat the stupidity out of both of you. I will force you to get along you stupid, stupid, stupid--!” Her rant is caught off when she can’t contain her emotions as the tears began to roll down her face. Sasuke was unable to speak, shocked by the raw emotion of her former teammate—teammates, Naruto now has joined Sakura with his own tears. He noticed Naruto gripping onto her and that he was the only one not crying. He feels like he should, but for some reason he’s numb to this, and he hates himself for it. He hates himself even more since he can’t grab onto Naruto from this angle. There was an odd urge to comfort him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it in that moment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it right in this moment when the two closest people in his life, who he worked with before leaving them alone—

 

A sharp inhale of breath and suddenly they’re both being dropped quickly on the ground and Naruto is struggling to breathe and suddenly this situation has gone from bittersweet to horrifying. Sasuke is able to find his voice and fights to use it to put it to use.

 

“What happened?” He asked, and Sakura looks at him like she’s just seen him for the first time and is processing what it means for him to be here and asking a question about Naruto’s well-being. He knows it’s a stupid question, he knows how Naruto got hurt and about the injuries prior to their fight. He knows he’s been an asshole this entire time but, in this moment,, he wants to make sure the person who dragged his ass from the darkness is going to survive to see tomorrow. She seems to snap out of it quickly and is at Naruto’s side in an instant.

 

“He’ll live, but we’re going to have to move him. I’ll do what I can and heal him here, but we’re going to have to get him to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible. Think you can walk? I could probably carry both of you if you can’t.” She’s speaking out, and her hands are already alight with the calming hue of healing charka, Naruto’s wet breathing getting less intense. When he’s no longer wheezing, Sakura grabs his face carefully and examines the damage their, her eyes moving as if reading a particularly gruesome novel. Sasuke can’t help but feel useless and pathetic laying next to them and only able to observe.

 

“He’ll live, he’s had worse but not by much. Thanks to Kumura, he’ll stabilize, but he does need a hospital. Alright, up you go.” She says, and she hoists Naruto under one of her arms, and makes her way to Sasuke. She offers a hand and he tries to push himself off the hard rock but his legs don’t want to comply and he’s useless the way he is. Sasuke tries not to think about how Sakura repeats the phrase  _"he'll live"_ , as if saying it enough will make it so. Instead Sasuke focuses on his old teammate's face, her face struggling to remain at ease with this current situation. It was something that he couldn't help but admire in her, and he could tell without much experience of seeing her in action, it made her a brilliant medic nin. It took Sakura snapping her fingers in front of his face to refocus.

 

“Looks like Naruto gave as good as he got,” Sakura said with a small smile on her face and is that… fondness? “you both really don’t know how to hold back on each other.” She said, and Sasuke can’t help but give her a weak smile and a half-hearted shrug. “When have we ever known to give it anyone but our all?” Sasuke asks, now realizing this is the first thing he’s said to Sakura without malicious intent. She looks surprised at his joke and in retaliation she harshly grabs his arm and pulls him on his feet, to then throw him over her shoulder. Normally something like this would have caused him to feel embarrassed, now he just felt tired and allowed Sakura to manhandle him.  

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I said I could carry you both if need be. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” She said and Sasuke can’t help but sigh and fight to keep a smile off his face. Something about this new chance at life he could see before him, beaten and bloodied as he was, brought him nothing but an inner peace he hadn’t felt in years. He let the motion of Sakura jumping from the previous fighting grounds, rock destroyed into peddles that were now embedded in his skin. His eyes drifted slowly shut, his own heartbeat a comforting noise soothing him into a much-needed sleep. He found himself trusting Sakura to get both him and Naruto to safety, and found that whatever came after didn't matter that much. 


	2. What Lies Are Left Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is Having Issues Processing Things

With aching bones and a heavy body, Naruto woke to stiff eyelids and a horrible taste in his mouth that was the only telling sign that he’d been asleep for quite some time. When he attempted to open his eyes, he found that the effort it took wasn’t worth it at this time. What he did find interesting, however, was the soft mutterings all around him. Voices that he linked to important people, and some that he did not immediately recognize.

 

The smell of a hospital room was the second thing that hit him, and Naruto hated how he knew what a hospital smelled like. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto was able to open his eyes to a scene that was hard to process at first glance.

 

Granny Tsunade was gripping his bed railing and denting it, her face twisted in such a furious scowl that Naruto was seriously worried he’d somehow royally screwed up in these past 24 hours. Her eyes screamed for bloodshed and her forehead vein was prominent, meaning she was not in the mood for bullshit. He knew when his predecessor got like this, doctor or no, someone was about to get seriously hurt. From this angle, she appeared to be calculating a lung over his current hospital bed, which Naruto would like to avoid. With tired, dry eyes found Sakura standing between him and another bed, her stance was defensive. Her arms were crossed, though they looked to be tensed up and ready for whatever Tsunade unleased in his hospital room. Sakura also had that look on her face that told anyone who knew her that she refused to budge on whatever her stance was.

 

Something happened when Naruto was asleep, and his foggy brain was trying to keep up. He knew that it had to do with whoever was in the bed next to his, only divided by a pulled back curtain. He felt his bed shift and realized that someone who was sitting on the bed shifted, and a warm hand landed on his leg. He looked to meet the eyes of his father-figure, who was wearing a very tired smile.

 

“You just don’t know how to stay out of trouble, do you?” Iruka asked, and Naruto only smiled in response. They both knew it was impossible for him to be drawn to trouble, especially if it came in the form of a childhood friend. Naruto let out a soft chuckle and started moving his head around to loosen his stiff neck muscles.

 

“Please, save the questioning after I’ve had water?” His raspy voice asked, and as soon as he’s heard the tension rises within the room. He’s not sure why, what was wrong with wanting water? His mouth tastes horrible and if he can’t brush his teeth, he can at least have some water. Iruka seems to be the only one the tension hasn’t affected and stands to go get some water for him. Now more awake, he takes in his surroundings with a more awake brain.

 

Tsunade was still standing by his side, the bed rail clearly bent now, and she still looked furious. A glance behind her showed Sai leaning against the door frame, his usual expressionless face staring him down. Naruto knows him well enough to know he’s processing some information that was shared. Nobody seems eager to fill him in with details, which isn’t quite fair since they talked about whatever it was him already in the room. It was the shifting of the occupant in the adjacent bed that caught Naruto’s eye. Behind Sakura, who had not shifted from her position, sat a tired-looking Sasuke, his injuries taken care of. The two make eye contact, and Naruto feels his already dry throat tighten. A million things he wanted to say rushed to the tip of his tongue, but his mouth remained shut.

 

Nobody talked until Iruka came back with a paper cup, eyes locking on the man who was leaning against the person leaning against the window frame. Naruto, momentarily distracted by the paper cup from Iruka, who after handing it to him sat back down on his bed, realized said man was his sensei, Kakashi. While processing this new information, the newly awaken Naruto took little to no time drinking from his cup, wondering why nobody was talking, and why Sakura and Granny were in a standoff. After finishing his water, he cleared his throat and shifted in his bed, suddenly feeling vulnerable with that many eyes on him.

 

“Okay, what did I miss?” He asks, because he apparently had to. A soft chuckle came from Sasuke, which caused him to look over. Sasuke had a look of acceptance on his face, one that did not sit well with Naruto. However, he said nothing and seemed to be avoiding his eye contact. He then looked at Sakura, who refused to look at him, although her eye did twitch in what seemed to be acknowledgement. Desperately, the uninformed man looked to his sensei, who’s nose was now deliberately in his perverted books, though his uncovered eye didn’t seem to be reading. Sighing heavily, Naruto rolled his head to the other side, to see a uncomfortable Iruka, and a still irritated Granny, though the fight seemed to have left her for the moment. When he glanced at Sai, he saw him roll his eyes and push off the wall.

 

“Nobody wants to tell you that Sasuke will most likely be sentenced to a shift execution after his capture, because they know you wouldn’t react well.” Sai said in his typical to-the-point attitude of his that Naruto appreciated for what felt like the first time. His eyes immediately went to Granny, who was not grinding her teeth together. Immediately he knew that this information was true, and that she was going to _hide this from him._ Iruka gave his leg a squeeze, and Naruto zoned his focus on him that caused Iruka to look taken aback.

 

“We weren’t going to do anything until you woke up. That’s why we’re all here.” Iruka explained, but Naruto felt his temper rising at the continuing silence from everyone else in the room. He felt Kumura shifting uncomfortably, not used to _Naruto_ being the source of anger.

 

_‘Wow! Hear them out first before ripping them a new one! Sasuke’s still alive you Dumbass.’_ Kumura said, and Naruto had to breath deeply and let it out, trying to cool his simmering temper. He takes another glance around the room, his eyes searching for _anything_ that might explain a decent reason why he shouldn’t have been told.

 

Kakashi sighed loudly before shutting his book, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He looked only at Naruto though, which the man appreciated. He was tired of being in the complete dark, and Sai had only shared so much. Kakashi briefly looked over to Sasuke, who hadn’t said anything after his brief laughter, then back to Naruto, as if finding his resolve.

 

“He has been declared an enemy of Kohona, as he was a deserter and worked knowingly with those who sought to bring the end of times. The council sees that the only safe way to handle him is with a proper execution.” Kakashi said, holding up a hand before Naruto could protest. “However, they may see reason as Sasuke was one of the key players for stopping the destruction of the world, plus the fact he willingly came with us when we rescued both of you from the Valley of the End. In fact, he surrendered to Kohona and has been compliant this entire time. I strongly believe these facts help his case, although the Hokage needs to be convinced.” Kakashi said with a pointed look from Naruto to Tsunade, who Nartuo could’ve sworn heard her teeth cracking.

 

“I cannot pardon him without the consent of the council, you know this better than anyone in this room. Sai is here to be the eyes and ears of the council and present an unbiased review of Sasuke’s actions and attitudes after being accepted into Kohona’s custody. We must also remember this little shit has others that may want him dead, and immediately pardoning him may cause strife between already weakened villages. We just came from a brutal battle, and I am not willing to start another one over an unknown variable.” Tsunade says this, but she refuses to look at Naruto when she does and something about that pisses Naruto off more than it should.

 

“So what? Sasuke personally surrendered to me after we kicked each other’s asses. I gave him my word he’d come out of this alive, Granny. You are _not_ going to step on my promise.” Naruto said, and Tsunade finally looked at him, and he saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes. She didn’t like the situation at all, and she knew that Naruto wouldn’t stand for a negative vote from the council. She hated how her position was limiting due to political strings that really ran things.

 

“I am speaking to the council later today to discuss what the appropriate actions need to be. Naruto do _not_ jump to conclusions until I return, understood? You are now strictly under me, as _Hokage in training,_ so you _have_ to listen to me if you want the position. The council can be persuaded but we have to play by _their_ rules.” The last statement was said with less heat, and Naruto felt a small portion of his anger leave him. Granny wasn’t saying this stuff to be mean, she was saying it because of the _stupid_ politics of the village. Rules that he was damn sure he’d change.

 

“Naruto, drop it.” Sasuke said, with such certainty that Naruto snapped his head over to him with such intensity Sakura winced in sympathy. He was looking at Naruto with a strange calmness that made his skin crawl and his hairs stand on end.

 

“Besides, you made your promise to keep me alive. I know you’ll keep it, so play along for now until you make a plan. I knew you were a dumbass, but _still._ ” Sasuke’s snarky comment, while rude, was what Naruto needed to calm down, much to Kumura’s delight. Naruto sent him a questioning _‘??’_ do only get a laugh in response. He rolled his eyes, causing Sasuke to narrow his own.

 

“Yeah yeah, I heard ya loud an’ clear. Lay low, work within the law, yadda, yadda, yadda…” He said with a sigh, his features pulled tight in displeasure. This was going to suck, he knew this, but Sasuke merely hummed and settled back into his bed. Sakura, watching this exchange, relaxed her stance and dramatically slid onto his bed. Sasuke only glanced at her, then immediately zoned back to Naruto. Naruto only stared back, and ignored the smugness that Kumura was radiating while maintaining eye contact with what he’d call his best friend. The silence was no longer tense, as everyone seemed to be processing the information shared, and the relief that Naruto would lay low for the time being.

 

Tsunade knew this peace would only last until Naruto was fully healed and knowing how fast he could heal she knew they needed to act fast. She turned from her hunched position from Naruto’s bed railing to look at Sai, standing only feet away, a contemplating look on his face, no doubt planning his own next course of actions. The man must know as much as she did that Naruto was not one for subtly, nor was he one to stand down when he thought injustice was being committed. He also had first-hand experience with dealing with an emotionally enraged Naruto.

 

She met his eyes and began thinking of a plan to confront the council _and_ to get Sasuke out of this mess alive. It all depended, however, on who was willing to cooperate with _her_ to make sure her successor didn’t overthrow the council for the sake of one man.

 

_‘Well, after seeing this interaction, I wouldn’t put it past him.’_ Tsunade thought as she wants her adoptive godchild catch-up with his adoptive-father figure, as Kakashi chimed in every so often to tease his boyfriend and watch Naruto sputter with disbelief at this _newly created dynamic between the two of them and wait does that make Kakashi—_ the doctor stopped her thought process right then and there, as any family dynamic is hard to think about when it comes to the child that everyone wanted to adopt into their family.

 

_‘_ _Of course, winning the war was the easy part. Making sure the successor is ready to take over without starting a revolution might be the hardest thing I’ve ever done.’_ Tsunade thought as she discretely makes eye contact with both Sai and Kakashi and nodding towards the door. Before leaving, she calls for Sakura to watch both of her idiot patients, punching her protégé for protesting, and making her dramatic leave to solve the rising issue before it becomes worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think this will be the last chapter I'll be able to post until I'm back from France. I'll try to write while I'm on the plane but Still, not Promises. I appreciate your kudos and comments, so please tell me what you liked or what you didn't like!


	3. Can't Be Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening?

Sakura sighs as she watches her two old teammates interact. She didn’t miss the way that Lady Tsunade signaled for Kakashi and Sai to follow her, nor how Iruka gave the retreating woman a worried glance as she stormed out of the room. Sakura was no fool; she could smell a plan brewing and she wasn’t sure if she was going to like the outcome.

 

What she did like, however, were those small smiles Sasuke kept giving Naruto after he said something ridiculous, or how expressive he was being with Iruka. His eyes looked less hateful, and he seemed relaxed for the first time in ages. It looked like Sasuke had been able to unburden himself from whatever was holding him down. If Sakura knew better, she’d think that Sasuke might have finally let go of hate.

 

But she did know better, and she herself struggled with letting go of the hate that resides inside of her. She saw what bringing back Sasuke meant to Naruto, and how hard he fought to bring him back. She saw how hard he pushed himself, how dedicated he was to save his one friend. She witnessed the tears that he shed over a particularly harsh battle, and she was there to comfort him when Sasuke again refused to return home.

 

Those little things had wormed their way into her heart and taken root in her resentment. She wanted to hate Sasuke more, especially after blowing off her best friend’s arm, but she felt the hatred smothered by the happiness that nostalgia brought. The image of a laughing Naruto, with a fond-yet-exasperated Iruka scolding said boy, brought a smile to her own face. Sasuke being there, quiet yet watching the encounter with his own found expression was what made Sakura push aside her own conflicting feeling for the moment. She’d have to talk to Ino about them and then work through them. If not for her own sake, then for Naruto’s.

 

However, she wasn’t so absorbed in the scene that she noticed when Kakashi quietly made his exit, or when Sai followed soon after. Looking at Sasuke, she realized he too hadn’t missed their exits. Making a note of that, Sakura filed it away for later and made to sit at the edge of Sasuke’s bed. Without a word, the two glanced at each other to communicate that they’d be talking about this later. Naruto was thoroughly distracted by Iruka, which made something sit uncomfortably in Sakura’s stomach. Why did it seem that treating Naruto with child gloves? He’d seen it all at this point, so why did Lady Tsunade feel the need for secrecy right now? Another subtle glance at Sasuke showed he had similar questions, if the displeased look on his face said anything to go by.

 

But there was something in watching Naruto interact with a loved one that allowed the new tension to seep out of the tired medic nin. She cautiously rested her hand against Sasuke’s foot, a movement that hadn’t gone unnoticed, before rising off his bed and stretching her arms high over her head.

 

“Well, I’m hungry, who wants what?” She asked, glancing around the room at it’s occupants. The loud grumble from the blonde’s stomach caused Sasuke to burst into surprised laughter. Which then caused Naruto to blush madly and start flaying in his bed, Iruka trying his best to calm him down. Sakura only join in with her own surprised laughter, the feelings of bitterness slowly leave her chest. She didn’t realize how tightly coiled it was, but the simple normalcy of it seemed to be something… healing.

 

“Obviously we’ll have to get celebratory ramen later! After we’re done with the hospital!” Naruto said, although it felt more like a declaration. Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to squeak and swat away the offending hands.

 

“Take it one day at a time, Naruto! You just woke up, so you need something like a light soup?” He said, but the last part was clearly directed at Sakura standing next to the door with a hopeful look. She smiled and made a mental note to get everyone some type of soup. Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed loudly but nodded in agreement. Naruto scoffed and threw himself back down on his bed, clearly not happy about the food options.

 

Sakura shook her head and with one last look in the room, she pauses at the doorway to see how… happy Sasuke was when interacting with Naruto and Iruka. The burden that he was carrying, for whatever reason, seemed to have vanished, causing Sakura to take her pause. Right now, everything felt so fragile, yet the girl had hope that her friends could come back to being what they used to be. Finally tearing herself from the room, she made her way to the cafeteria and hoped that Ino happened to be waiting for her to be free. She could use her girlfriend’s confidence and logic right about now, when she herself feels so lost and confused.

 

While making her way to the cafeteria, she noticed Lady Tsunade’s office door had two guards outside of it, and she sensed three familiar chakras in said office. She hesitated, the guards shifting in notice of her and assessing whether or not she’d try anything. Taking a deep breath, the rose haired girl held her head up high and walked briskly past the office. She had her own ideas as what was being discussed, and before she decided anything Sasuke and her needed to make some sort of a fail-safe plan.

 

Both wanted to make sure Naruto became the Hokage, as it was his dream to make his home a better village. Sakura was so absorbed in her thought process that she didn’t realize who had just stepped into her path, and only snapped out of it when she was physically stopped by a famililar embrace.

 

“Hey there you dumb workaholic, ready to go grab lunch?” Her girlfriend asked her, causing Sakura to blush but return the embrace with a kiss on Ino’s cheek.

 

“Hi loudmouth, yes I’m ready. Wanna eat with the troublesome patients?” Sakura asked, now walking together with the smiling blonde. Her question caused Ino to laugh, her long silky hair thrown back to laugh at Sakura’s sarcastic question, answering with an amused nod.

 

“Happen to overhear any love confessions yet?” Ino asked, causing Sakura to huff in annoyance and roll her eyes dramatically.

 

“No, but I know that Sasuke finally decided to pull his head out of his ass. He’s over the moon just being in the same room as Naruto. Ino you have to see them interact, it’s the cutest thing.” Sakura said, keeping her voice lowered as the entered the cafeteria. Not everyone who worked at the hospital knew where Sasuke was being kept, and for everyone’s safety. Ino quickly caught on and hummed in response, tilting her head closer to Sakura to just be closer to her. The medical nin didn’t find her hovering annoying, and in fact found herself relaxing into her banter with the blonde. She hoped that one day, when both of her dumbass teammates finally realized what they can do for each other, that they could be there for each other.

 

Ino poked her forehead to drag her from her thoughts, a teasing smile on his lips but a dash of concern in her eyes, a simple way to make sure her girlfriend was doing okay. Sakura smiled and gave her a reassuring smile, went to gather the promised lunches. Ino split from her to gather theirs, and the met up to pay for the lunches and make their way back to the hospital room.

 

“Think they’re already back to shallow blows about who has the better chakra control?” Ino asked, her tone light but the seriousness of the possibility of a fight was something Sakura didn’t want to deal with.

 

“They better not, I haven’t had the chance to give them their new arms yet. Plus, if they’re fighting, I won’t hesitate to dump their lunch over their heads.” Sakura said with a groan, her shoulders already feeling tense from the stress they were holding. She rolls them and Ino glances over, a small smile on her face.

 

“Well, let’s see for ourselves.” Said the blonde, and the nudges the door open to the scene before them.

 

Naruto is being restrained by both Iruka and Sai, while Kakashi is standing next to Sasuke, his face unreadable but the way that Sasuke was holding himself, stiff, tense, and hands clenching the fabric of his sheets, shows that something had happened during their quick chat in the office. Sakura noticed the furious expression that Naruto was giving Kakashi—teeth bared, veins popping from his neck, and the visible strain from being restrained to the bed, his anger not directed at the man keeping him in place. Sakura groaned loudly and kicked the door shut with such force the surrounding area cracked. All eyes were on the pair, one smiling awkwardly while the other didn’t attempt to hide her anger.

 

“Someone needs to talk, and they need to talk now.” Sakura said, her last word stressed and directed at Sai, who was now sitting next to Naruto and holding his shoulders in place. Sakura didn’t miss the way Sasuke was watching the interactions, or the way that his eyes seemed to be tracking the expressionless man. His eyes seemed to prob an answer from said man, who said casually:

 

“Sasuke isn’t going to be accepted back into the village due to his history. Lady Tsunade isn’t sure what could appease said council.”

 

Sakura carefully placed their lunches down before she would throw them, Ino already making her way toward’s Sasuke’s bed and sitting down. She casually threw one leg over the other and made Sasuke’s current position work for her, setting her own lunch in his lap to open her carry-out container and began to eat her own lunch, not reacting to the odd looks she was receiving. Sasuke did not react, eyes still glued on his seething teammate being held back by someone he knew and someone he didn’t.

 

The medical nin finally broke the silence by standing in the middle of the two beds, arms crossed and vein visible on her forehead.

 

“So instead of coming together to make a plan, we decided that pissing off the future Hokage and the man who helped save this village?” Her question was met with silence, except for Naruto’s loud breathing. Sakura waiting for a moment, and when it looked like no one was stepping up to say anything, sighed and stomped her foot on the ground.

 

“Nobody likes this outcome, so what are we going to do about it? How can we save Sasuke?” Another pause before she decided now had to be the time that she shared her half-baked idea she didn’t have time to discuss with Sasuke. Pulling deep within for confidence she didn't feel, she locked eyes with Kakashi, took a deep breath, and declared her idea to the whole room. 

 

“We make Sasuke prove himself by keep the future safe. We assign him as the personal guard to the future Hokage, and if he can prove he can keep Naruto safe, then he can be trusted not to destroy Kohona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I just needed to get back into writing, as it's something I love to do, but I felt so uninspired lately?? I'm happy to inform you that this is no longer the case, and the progression of the plot is coming up!! Please let me know how you feel about this new installment!! Thanks again for reading!!


	4. Battle Plans With Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has had it, and so has everyone else in the room.

The silence was deafening until Sasuke finally muttered, “Would the council actually be okay with that?” Naruto quickly glanced his way, the anger still visible on his face but when he turned toward Sasuke, his anger turned towards determination.

 

“If they have an issue with it, then they can speak to me about it.” Naruto said, the threat clear to everyone present. Sai tighten his grip on Naruto, who turned toward him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Got a problem with that?” Naruto asked, to which Sai gave him his typical empty smile in response.

 

“Of course not, you know I don’t have an issue with you. The problem lies with the murder and rule-breaker. How do we convince a group of older people who want to make sure Sasuke is six feet in the ground to then protect you? You’re suppose to the lead this village, this nation, into greatness once more after the reparations of war. How can we trust a traitor do keep you safe from those who wish for only chaos?” Sai asked, his grip still tight and a slight crease between his eyebrows that signified that this was something he wasn’t joking about. Naruto paused, trying to think of a way out of this particular situation that his new status could grant him, when Ino spoke up.

 

“Well, obviously, we need someone who will vouch for him and make sure he follows whatever rules and regulations the council will obviously place on him. It’s not that hard of a thought, it’s just figuring out who would be willing to vouch for him and who would have a sway with the council.” Ino said, then took a bite of her sandwich. Her comment caused Sasuke to finally look at her, his eyes still calculating.

 

“So what you’re saying is we find someone who would be both willing to work with me and with the council, as something of a inbetween?” He asked, and Ino casually rolled her head side to show she was in agreement but still thinking her full thought out.

 

“Yes that’s exactly it. But who do we know has any sway with the council that isn’t Naruto? Like, Naruto, you’re great, but they won’t listen to you here. You can’t be the inbetween because it’s literally your life, plus you’ve been searching for Sasuke for literal years now. They’ll think he’s brainwashed you or something.” Ino said, noticing the update look on both Naruto’s and Sasuke’s faces. Sakura sighed loudly and moved from the middle of the room to the nearest wall, leaning against it and beginning to think out the best plan of action. The room fell silent once again, this time in collective brainstorming rather than collective tension.

 

“What about Lady Tsunade?” Naruto asked, causing Kakashi to stiffen slightly at the name and for Sai to tilt his head to the side. Nartuo caught the movement and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Alright, spill. What did the old hag have to say about Sasuke?” Naruto asked turning out of Iruka’s hold in order to look at both parties the blonde was currently addressing. Sai simply smiled while Kakashi sighed, a hand coming to his face.

 

“She doesn’t know what to think of Sasuke at the moment, but she knows you well enough to know that if she didn’t support you, it would be one hell of a headache for her.” Kakashi finally said, although Sasuke doubted that was all that was spoken behind closed doors. Naruto looked content enough for the moment, so the raven haired man wouldn’t push right now. He still wanted answers before deciding what he would do next.

 

He had promised Naruto that he wouldn’t run, and he wouldn’t. He also wasn’t very keen on the idea of spending the rest of his days in a cell, which could easily be the case if this council had it’s way. He also didn’t like the idea of the council having anything to do with him, be it body modifications of stating they had the right to control his eyes. The very thought of his brother’s eyes being used for something so cruel once more brought Sasuke to touch his face, memories of a previous time danced before him. Before he could allow the memory to drag him away from his current situation, he heard an angry Naruto objecting to something someone said, and Sasuke couldn’t afford to be distracted in case his friend needed him.

 

Friend, huh? Sasuke wasn’t sure he held the right to call Naruto, his childhood rival turned best friend, a friend once more. He knew that Naruto would be his number one person in his life, and whether he felt the same for Sasuke was unknown, it hardly mattered to the latter. Sasuke only knew that keeping Naruto in his life and crucial for both of them, especially for him. Shaking his head, he tuned back into the conversation, trying to piece together what caused Naruto to get so visibly upset.

 

“What do you fucking mean Gaara can’t be contacted at this time? He’s the perfect choice for this voucher person! He’d do it for Sasuke, I’m sure of it!” Naruto said, causing Kakashi to sigh.

 

“Naruto, he’s busy with his own reparations for his own village, he cannot be burdened into taking Sasuke on when his whole village needs him. You need to start understanding that.” Kakashi said, receiving a sharp look from Iruka. The silver haired man quickly diverted eye contact, but the piercing glare from his partner was enough for him to bite his tongue. His comment did nothing to help the situation, but the older man felt he needed to share it regardless.

 

His former students sat quiet in their beds, their faces clearly thinking while the rest of the room tried to do the same, before Sai sighed and shifted his weight off the bed, his hands still lingering on Naruto’s shoulders, even after Iruka had released his hold.

 

“I suppose I could do it, seeing as the council wants all former Root members to report to them anyway. Something about using them for a better cause. If need be, I can be the one to report in on Sasuke’s attitude towards Naruto and how he behaves himself.” Sai said, causing Naruto to give him a hopeful expression.

 

“Do you really think that could work?” The blond asked, and Sai was taken aback by how vulnerable his question sounded. This was not the secure man whom he had fought side-by-side with on the battle field, but the insecure boy hoping that the world may not spit on his face and drag him through the mud that day. Sai didn’t have it in him to deny such an expression, and a genuine smile slipped past his indifferent mask.

 

“I cannot promise anything, but for our future, I swear to you to do my absolute most to get this through. You have my word at that.” He said, and Naruto’s hopeful expression melted into a cheerful one, his excitement started to cause his body to vibrate. He quickly whipped his head towards his temporary roommate, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

 

“Didja hear that Sasuke? I told you that you’d be fine! We’ll get your name cleared and your citizenship reinstated! Believe it!” He said, causing Kakashi’s eyes to go wide and for Sakura’s face to break into a toothy grin of her own. After all, it was a known fact that if Naruto made a promise, he intended to keep it. She leaned over to where Kakashi was mentally preparing his next meeting with the Hokage, and whispered:

 

“Good luck with that one.” Kakashi grunted in response, clearly not as amused as his former student was about the matter. Said student then cleared her throat, gain the attention of everyone in the room.

 

“Alright, a plan of action has been decided, and now I say we take I break. I did bring lunch for you ungrateful bastards. Lunch for everyone but Kakshi, Iruka, and Sai. Sorry, I had assumed you three would be gone by now.” Sakura said, not sound the least bit sorry. Sai gave Naruto’s shoulder one last squeeze before leaving his side and making his way towards the doorway.

 

“No, that’s alright. I have a mission report to give anyway. I will speak with you soon, Naruto.” He said, and then gracefully left the room, leaving a waving Naruto in his wake. Iruka also took his que to leave, grabbing his partner’s arm and telling the younger adults that they would check back in with them later. Giving Naruto one last hair ruffle, the two older adults left, leaving Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke alone for the first time since Naruto had awoken. Said man quickly noticed all eyes on him, and began to panic internally.

 

“Well, I heard lunch was soup. Care to distribute since I am chained to my bed and cannot for the life of me help out?” Naruto asked, batting his eyelashes in Ino’s and Sakura’s direction, causing the former to laugh and the latter to roll her eyes.

 

“Charming. Just give me a sec, I gotta make sure I give you the right soups.” Sakura said, causing Naruto to give a dramatic gasp and turn toward Sasuke.

 

“Didja hear that? Sakura can’t remember which soup she poisoned. It was nice knowing you Sasuke.” Naruto said, causing Sakura to yell at him as Sasuke, playing along, somberly nodded his head.

 

“It truly has been a great honor.”

 

“Oh, you two shut up! I knew it was a bad idea for these two to share a room! They’re literally the worst influence on each other!” Sakura said, her annoyance clearly a farce as her amused smile betrayed her. Ino couldn’t help but laugh, her shoulders now relaxed since the others had left the room.

 

“I dunno, I think they’re perfect for each other. I can almost hear the bells!” Ino said, leaning into Sasuke, almost causing him to spill his soup. He cursed and shoved at the woman, cursing again for jostling his wounds. Ino only hummed in amusement and took in Naruto’s blushing face.

 

“I don’t hear any bells here…” He mumbled, and Sakura gently bonked him on the head for his mutterings. He glared at her and in response shoved a mouthful of soup into his mouth to avoid talking. She rolled her eyes at him again and took her spot on his bed, mirroring Ino. Sasuke found that peculiar, seeing as both woman decided to take a bed each and not share a bed, although he was grateful for the leg room.

 

The next hour had them eating and engaging in small talk, which lead to sharing funny stories of childhood memories, or particularly painful training sessions. Naruto was in the middle of recounting his tale of dragging out Pervy Sage of another bath house, when the mood was shattered by a sharp knock on the door. The two women exchanged glances, and Sakura swiftly stood and went to answer it. Ino took her in with her eyes, weary as they were, to watch who was at the door. She placed her hand back on Sasuke’s leg, which he found that she did frequently while they were talking. Maybe she wanted to make sure that this was really him, and that he was here with them. The thought caused something tight to squeeze in his chest, and Sasuke didn’t like it one bit.

 

When Sakura opened the door, it was again Lady Tsunade, a feral grin on her face as she stormed her way into the room, eyes catching each person currently occupying it.

 

“Perfect, I don’t need to kick anyone out of the room for this little announcement.” Tsunade said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah, and why is that?” He asked, his arms not crossed in front of him, shoulders a touch inward. Sasuke had never known Naruto to take such a defensive stance before, but with such delicate matters at hand, he counted himself lucky that the dobe wasn’t rushing into this unknown territory.

 

“Shut it brat. I’m doing this for you, so you better be a good apprentice and do whatever I say.” She snapped, causing Naruto to drop his arms in surprise. Sasuke straighten his own back in surprise, wondering what his death sentence might be extended to now, if it was to be extended at all. Lady Tsunade turned towards him, and Sasuke could feel the power the radiated off of her. Her eyes shone of stubborn pride, as well we determination to see a job done. He didn’t know why, but the combination send a feeling of unease through Sasuke, causing him to bring his own arms forward in a defensive stance. If Lady Tsunade had noticed, she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she made her way over to him and stood at the head of his bed, her back completely turned away from her soon-to-be apprentice.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha, you are to be the sole protector of the rising Hokage as he makes his way around the damaged villages, as to strengthen alliances and ensuring future cooperation, as well as taking note of how Kohona could possibly assist those who are in need after the war. This will be heavily monitored by Sai, the chosen guard by the council itself. As soon as you are healed and capable of full body ranged motions, you will begin your journey. Any questions?”

 

Shocked into silence, Sasuke only managed to shake his head no, the Hokage’s word repeating themselves over and over inside his head.

 

He didn’t have to die to repent for his sins, and Naruto was able to keep his word. He now had a chance to right the wrongs he’d done towards Naruto, and maybe not carry the title of a deserter across his shoulders. There was a chance given to make past mistakes right, and Sasuke intended to do just that.

 

He caught Naruto beaming at him, poking his head around his future mentor and flashing him a thumbs up. Lady Tsunade must have sensed this, for she turned around with such speed, causing Naruto to let out a yelp and she started yelling at him to not take this situation lightly, and to come back to her alive. She threw in a couple of threats as to what would happen if Naruto did not come back safe and sound, oddly enough directed at the blonde himself, who only seemed to whine and purposefully ignore the screaming woman. The scene was so fascinating, Sasuke couldn’t help but watch, noticing how familiar the two seemed to be with each other. That shouldn’t surprise Sasuke as much as it does, seeing as Naruto is incapable of not making friends wherever he goes. The other boy is curious as to how his teammate managed to befriend the new Hokage.

 

Another story for another time.

 

With swift movements, the Hokage backed away from the annoyed blonde in bed, huffed in irritated, and quickly stormed out of the room, calling for Sakura to follow her. Sakura quickly waved them all al hasty goodbye, promised to be back soon, and left the room. The door clicked shut and the room was filled with silence, Ino watching the silent stare-off between the blonde and the raved haired fool with fasciation, before realizing she needed to beat Sakura home. They had things that needed to be discussed, and by the gods Ino refused to have then delayed any longer due to Sakura’s busy work life.

 

“I’ll take my leave too. I hope to visit soon, and please treat the nurses nicely. We all know you both have a habit of trying to escape hospitals before you’re ready. Looking at you, blondie.” She said, winking at Naruto who scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips as he waved his blonde friend away.

 

“Away with you, you’re bothering Sasuke with your sass!” He said, causing Ino to playfully gasp and turn toward Sasuke, fake horror written all over her face.

 

“Is that so? How dare you not speak up! I feel awful about it now!” She said, and Sasuke laughed softly at their antics, shaking his head fondly.

 

“I’ll forgive you this once, only if you leave before Sakura has to drag you out of her by the ponytail.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to laugh and Ino to huff, her smile betraying her annoyed sound.

 

“Fine, but I mean it. Behave yourselves or I promise Sakura will not hesitate to chain you both to your beds.”

 

“Foolish for you to assume simple chains can hold me down.” Naruto responded, laughing as Ino threw her hands up in the air as she walked out of the door, the soft click alerting the two occupants that they were truly alone now, the first time since Naruto had awoken earlier that day. He had so much he wanted to ask Sasuke, like where he’d been before the attack on Kohona, and who were those people who were with him when the fighting began? Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke, only to meet those dark eyes carefully taking him in. Suddenly feeling exposed, Naruto laid down and faced Sasuke at eye level, taking in his best friend’s face.

 

Sasuke had obviously matured, and his eyes seemed different too, almost like they held a great burden. But for once, his face looked relaxed, the soft gentle smile curving his lips seemed to be unintentional, which caused Naruto to grin. Sasuke’s eyes then began to droop, but his smile remained a constant. Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled to stay awake, the action endearing to him. Only he and Sasuke could experience something so domestic and vulnerable in a hospital room only after they had caused severe damage to each other.

 

But the future Hokage said nothing and watched his best friend drift into a peaceful slumber, the setting sun causing his dark hair to appear almost glossy, casting shadows across his pale face. But his smile still remained, a slight curve of his pale lips. As he slept, Naruto noticed how he was fixated on that small expression of happiness, not realizing his own lips mirroring Sasuke’s.

 

And as the sun set on Kohona that day, it took the past mistakes and bitterness between the two with it, only leaving room for healing and the possible future for them. When the sun finally sank fully behind the horizon, it took Naruto’s will to stay away, his eyes drooping as Sasuke’s did, and the last image he saw before allowing sleep to take hold was the small movement of Sasuke’s body shifting towards his, a whole bed apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter as a "Sorry that I've been away for so long!" But, sorry that I've been away for so long! it's almost 3 here and I wrote this kind of half asleep and wired on just completing the chapter, so I hope it works and makes sense?? I hope the pacing is okay too, as I know that's something I struggle with when I write multi works!! Thanks again for reading, kudos and comments keep me motivated!!


	5. Along The Pounded Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up!

After spending weeks recuperating in a hospital room, with the company of a overbearing Sakura, a pestering Ino, and an irritated Sai, Naruto was excited to finally be able to stretch his legs. Leaving the room with a silence Sasuke, Naruto ponders what could have possibly irritated his usually unfazed friend. Others may not have seen the tenseness of his shoulders whenever he was in the room, or how his blunt answers are unusually pointed recently. Naruto was used to dealing with prickly individuals, but this was starting to become old fast, and he made note to check in with his upset friend as soon as possible.

 

He knew that Sai was irritated by something; no matter how tight lipped they tried to keep missions; Naruto had his own way of gaining private knowledge. He knew that the up and coming Hokage had asked something of him, but he wasn’t sure what. Making their way to the waiting room for proper release, Naruto absentmindedly allowed himself to be led by Sasuke, who seemed to have a hand around his elbow and steering him over to some vacant seats. Usually, Sasuke would have kept quiet and his head down whenever the ninja happened to come into the room, but now he appeared to be on guard. His eyes seemed glued to the exit and his hand remained on Naruto’s arm, and the man couldn’t figure out if he was meant to be reassured or do the reassuring.

 

However, even the business of the hospital was unable to keep Naruto’s attention, as the blond continued to wonder what the Hokage was planning, and how involved his teammates were on the matter. The blond had tried playing peace maker between the two moody ninjas, but neither would make the effort to get to know the other. In fact, both would refuse to acknowledge the other unless they were engaging in a passive aggressive conversation. Naruto hated when they did that, as he could never follow along with the arguments. He had thought that odd, and the tension was enough to even silence his chatterbox nature.  

 

He had known that Sasuke wasn’t going to be accepted back with open arms, but he wasn’t expecting his close circle of friends to treat someone so dear to him with such open aggression. They didn’t know the full story, and yet their assumptions are creating problems when none existed previously. He realized that Sakura forgiving Sasuke was different—she had been impacted by him and his decisions personally. The two of them had talked about how Sasuke influenced both of their lives and had agreed to forgive him once he returned. He had been hopeful that his other friends would see their newly created bonds, and jump on board with in. He should have seen the aggression coming a mile away.

 

Shikamaru had stopped by once to pick up Ino for a quick mission debrief, glanced over at Naruto with a subtle nod, and left without a word. Knowing that the Nara wasn’t a talkative type, Naruto didn’t put much stock into the action. Later that he realized his friend had refused to acknowledge Sasuke’s presence in their shared room. Sakura had made it clear that she did not approve of their friend’s actions, and later on Ino was able to make Shikamaru apologize. However, there was a tenseness in his apology, and his eyes never once left Sasuke’s, as if they were sharing a private conversation. When Sasuke slowly nodded, the Nara fully relaxed and slumped on Naruto’s bed, causing the uneasy atmosphere in the air to dissipate just like that.  

 

It was those small interactions that put Naruto on edge that hardly seemed to phase Sasuke—the way people avoided him unless they were together, or the fact he would receive hateful stares from other patients receiving treatment. It was one of the sole reasons the two didn’t wonder from their hospital room often, and why Naruto was eager to leave. He glanced at the entrance and frowned as there was no sign that his teammates had arrived yet and wondered once more when they would be cleared to leave.

 

They needed to figure out Sasuke’s status within the village, and if he would be cleared to resume his duties as a ninja of the village. If he needed to pass some sort of bullshit test, Naruto had already pledge that he would do whatever it takes to get his friend back home safe and sound. He would be right by his best friend’s side while the council forced him to prove his worth, whatever the verdict may be. And if they call for his head, they would have to go through him first. Hopefully Grandma Tsnuade knew that, if she knew him at all. Everyone who knew Naruto knew that this was finally his lifelong goal coming to fruition, and he would stand for nothing less.

 

Sasuke had trusted him with his life, with his fate solely in his hands. Naruto would be a shit friend if he didn’t recognize the symbolic olive branch when he saw one. They may not have always seen eye to eye, but he always respected Sasuke. He knew it was hard for him to ask for help, or even for him to rely on others. That’s why Naruto would fight tooth and nail for his best friend—he finally had his best friend back after all these years, and he’d be damned if he didn’t keep his word.

 

The pondering blond was snapped from his spiraling train of thoughts when Sasuke’s hand tightened on his arm. He quickly looked over to see Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai making their way into the lobby. Sakura made a face at their presence, but quickly went to talk to the secretary while Kakashi and Sai made their way over to the pair. Naruto rose to greet them, Sasuke following his lead, yet a tad slower and with less enthusiasm. Naruto grinned waved with his no occupied arm, Sai zoning in on Sasuke’s hold as soon as they came close enough. Kakashi let out a big sit and placed a dramatic hand on his forehead, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“My, my, what are we going to do with the two of you? Always causing such trouble for everyone, remind me why we keep you around?” He asked, which caused Naruto to let out a dramatic gasp. Sai was smiling his passive smile, while Sasuke refused to comment, his hand relaxed his death grip on the blond’s arm, however. He decided to take that as a good thing and blew his tongue in Kakashi’s direction. Before he could pull his tongue back into his mouth, Sai moved quickly and caught it between his tow fingers. Startled, Naruto tried to step back, but Sai moved with him, a serious glint in his eye that immediately put Naruto on edge.’

 

“Listen, dickless, there is going to be an important meeting that will decide the fate of the traitor next to you. You will have to put aside such childish expressions until after the meeting to make yourself presentable. If you are unable to do so, you can send the traitor into his cellar personally.” Sai had said with such faux cheeriness Naruto felt his skin crawl. Unable to speak, his only move was to make a guttural noise, indicating that he understood. Sai held his gaze for a while longer, then stepped away from him, releasing his tongue. All the while Sasuke had watched the interaction with such an intense gaze, Naruto wasn’t sure how to even begin lightening the mood.

 

Luckily for him, Sakura had just finished sighing the paperwork for their release.

 

“Alright you knuckle heads, quite being dramatic and let’s get a move on. I personally find it rude to keep a lady waiting.” She said, grabbing the fronts of both Naruto and Sasuke’s shirts and pulling them behind her, Kakashi and Sai bringing up the rear. Kakashi scoffed and the pages of his favorite buffering mechanic could be heard, indicating he was not up for talking. Sai remained impassively silent, but Naruto couldn’t help but feel his eyes locked onto his and Sasuke’s backs.

 

Sasuke’s hand had remained don his arm the entire time, which was odd for him. He wasn’t really the touchy-feely type, which countered Naruto. He was used to getting shoved, kicked, punched, and blasted with lightening and other various chakra Sasuke was able to manipulate, but the gentle touch of his hand on his arm was stirring uncomfortable things in Naruto’s chest. Sakura noticed, but didn’t comment on the contact and instead resumed her role as of late, the distractor. She talked to them about everything but the looming discussion awaiting them at the Hokage’s Tower. She told them about her and Ino, and what they tried to do for date night had it not been for Ino’s team needing her for a mission. Which lead to Sai calling Ino a pig and then the two started arguing. By arguing it was Sakura yelling at Sai and defending her girlfriend’s honor, while Sai blatantly was pretending that he didn’t understand what he had said was wrong.

 

Naruto chuckled under his breath, as to not show support for either side. He had missed his teammates while he was cooped up, and when he chanced a glance at Sasuke, he noticed a furrowed brow and the concentration on his face. That caused Naruto to pause, which then caused Sasuke to pause, which then caused Kakashi to almost barrel into them had he not been prepared and simply grabbed ahold on Naruto’s unoccupied arm and dragged him along. It had the intended affect—the group resumed their walk to the Tower, but Naruto’s mind was swirling with emotions as to what he had just witnessed and why Sasuke looked…hurt?

 

Before he could place much stock into it, he was snapped out of his musing when the entrance to the Tower came into view. Sakura’s voice was almost white noise to him, as the panic began to set in. What if he had to battle his teammates for Sasuke’s sake? How could he become Hokage if he was unable to save one person? Would their teammates back them up or would they try to keep Sasuke locked up? Did they know what Naruto was willing to do in the sake for a friend?

 

A light squeeze to his arm reminded him to take a deep breath, and slowly he opened his eyes—when did he shut them?—to see a concerned Sasuke, giving him a look that caused him to roll his eyes. He then shot Naruto his standard cocky smile and raised a brow. In response, Naruto shoved him and continued up the stairs. He wasn’t going into the mess alone, and the annoying bastard was going to stand next to them as they fought for his freedom. As they made their way up the stairs, the somber feeling began to set in. Naruto felt the weight of this decision on his shoulders as he squared them.

 

The doors of the Hokage’s office had become so familiar to Naruto, yet the decision that would be made today was something that he knew would be life changing. With a semi-calm breath, he pushed the doors open to see a scowled look across Grandma Tsunade’s face, which caused him to mirror her. Before he could start, he was shoved into the room by Sakura as Kakashi closed the doors behind them. Grandma Tsunade then stood and made her way over to Naruto, standing stiffly in front of him. Naruto squared his shoulders and waiting, a challenge in his eyes.

 

The silence stretched before Grandma Tsunade loudly sighed and placed both hands on Naruto’s shoulders. Which caused Naruto to jump and start sweating. He wondered how long it would be until she threw him through the nearest wall.

 

“Listen to me, you dumb idiot. I don’t want to hear you defend the man next to you, I don’t want to hear any speech you may have up your sleeve, I just want you to shut up and listen to me. I am on your side, I know that Sasuke has potential here, and we’re going to screw over the council with the help of the people in this room, you with me so far?”

 

All Naruto could do was nod, relief coming in waves as the only thing keeping him steady was the pressure of his mentor’s hands on his shoulders. She then let go of him, causing Sasuke and Sakura to come to his aid to help support him so he didn’t collapse. Sai walked with Tsnunade back to her desk, before she sat down with him standing next to her. She waited a moment then cleared her throat, clearly shifting into her role as Hokage.

 

“Sai and I have been discussion potential was to prove Sasuke has truly had the intentions of the Leaf as a main priority. It is no secret that Naruto is to become Hokage at some point, and he needs to strengthen his ties with the allies he has. Sai will accompany Naruto along with Sasuke and see how Sasuke behaves with his new-found freedom. If he flees, or if Naruto somehow meets an untimely end, then the Council will have his head. However, if he can behave, we may be able to negotiate a happier outcome for the deserter. Any questions?”

 

Naruto starred with a slacked jaw, while Sasuke tried to conceal the surprise he felt. Sasuke then nodded and raised an eyebrow at the Hokage in front of them.

 

“When do we leave?” He asked, which caused the Hokage to smirk.

 

“Brat. You leave tomorrow at sunrise. Better pack your bags, you’ve got a long journey ahead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I tried to make this chapter longer, but I hardly ever have time to post!! I promise this work isn't abandoned-I just hardly have time to write nowadays. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Hands that Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Soft Stuff! Boys and feelings are complex and complicated, am I right?

Arriving back to his apartment felt like a surreal experience, especially with Sasuke standing at his back. The blond took a deep breath before stepping past the threshold, and then made it his mission to quickly pack spare sets of clothing and a spare toothbrush. Suddenly Sasuke was there, helping him reorganize his bag and reminding him of things occasionally, like presentable clothing when meeting with the higher-ups to keep relations positive with the other villages and the Hidden Leaf.

 

“Dobe, you can’t forget tooth paste but pack a toothbrush. C’mon, don’t you have a bag for this stuff?” Sasuke asked, which caused Naruto to blush and make a mad grab for his toothpaste. It felt oddly domestic, sitting on his bed and reorganizing his travel pack. He tried to not think too much into it, as having Sasuke back was good enough. Naruto was going to push down whatever these weird feelings were and focus on the mission: making positive relations not only with the Hidden Leaf but with he himself, as the potential-but-most-likely newest Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

 

Plus, this doubles as a redemption mission for Sasuke, who was not trying to match up his socks and narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t hold that same anger in those eyes like he used to, Naruto thought absentmindedly. Now the dark-haired man almost looked free, from whatever was haunting him for most of his life. Naruto let out a content sigh, happy that Sasuke, his best friend, was able to make peace with his own demons.  

 

He knew personally how difficult that could be.

 

Kurma let out a huff in found annoyance, and Naruto couldn’t help but smile fondly. His two grumpy friends in the same room, who would have thought? He just hopes his third grumpy friend would get along with Sasuke well enough. Naruto knew that Gaara had some sort of grudge against the man, but the blond hadn’t a clue why. The current Kazekage seemed to grow irate whenever Naruto mentioned his childhood friend, and would not hesitate to point out his countless flaws.

 

Hopefully Gaara could be reasoned with, as he was the first one on Naruto’s list.

 

There was also his fourth grumpy friend, Naruto remembered. Sai was being unsually grumpy, even as he insisted to come on the journey with them. The original Team 7 combined with the new Team 7 was who would be accompanying Naruto on his journey, which was a delight and yet another uncomfortable situation.

 

Getting people to trust Sasuke was a lot harder than Naruto had originally thought. Sakura and Ino seemed to accept Sasuke back into their lives, and they had even been able to joke with him! Kakashi also seemed to be treating Sasuke with respect, or at least the same way that he had treated Sasuke beforehand. Naruto should have realized that Shiakmaru’s reaction was the natural one.

 

People who didn’t know Sasuke didn’t know that he was okay now. That he could be trusted. People who didn’t have any bonds with him had no reason to believe in him, so Naruto made a mental note to start getting Sasuke to talk to people, maybe take him out on outings? If Naruto could change the opinion of the whole village, then surely he could help Sasuke make a few friends.

 

“Hey, Dobe, are you listening to me? Naruto?” Sasuke said, snapping Naruto back to the present: packing for their journey to visit Gaara and make sure relations were still positive. He couldn’t be solely focused on his childhood best friend, no matter how badly he wanted to be. He didn’t notice how softly Sasuke called out his name either, focusing on the nickname given to him years ago.

 

“Yeah Teme, sorry. I’m just thinking about things.” Naruto said, shaking his head and closing his pack. Sasuke studied his face for a while before nodding, a small smile on his face while he stood from the bed.

 

“You can think later, since I helped you now you have to help me pack.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to scoff dramatically while clutching his chest.

 

“You tricked me into helping you! How dare you? Alas, as your best friend, it is my sworn duty to help you in all that you do.” Naruto said, while making a show of standing from his bed and dusting himself off. All the while Sasuke watched in amusement, rolling his eyes when Naruto started shaking his head in mock despair.

 

“Alright, enough with the act. I’ll treat you to ramen at my place when we’ve finished.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to smile immediately and finished getting ready, jamming his feet into his shoes and scrambling for his keys. Quickly locking up, Naruto spun towards Sasuke and caught a gentle smile on his face, before he quickly looked away and started walking towards his compound.

 

Naruto quickly followed, humming a soft tune and enjoying the rays of the setting sun hitting against his face. Raising his hands to support his head, he continued to hum his nonsensical tune all the way to Sasuke’s home, while Sasuke just listened and stayed within reach.

 

Naruto did not notice how often Sasuke’s hand kept seeming to brush against his side, nor did he remember Sasuke walking with such expressive arms.

 

After packing Sasuke’s travel pack, the dark-haired man stayed true to his word and began to prepare Naruto’s favorite ramen dish. Naruto, feeling restless, joined in to help out. They mainly worked in silence, occasionally asking for something or reaching around the other. Again, Naruto was hit with the feeling of domesticity, and his heart felt warm.

 

Feelings for another time, Naruto thought almost wistfully.

 

After dinner, which was relatively a quiet time, clean up was even quieter, their respective thoughts elsewhere. When the night had rolled in, Naruto was thinking about when he should make his exit, when Sasuke suddenly looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Don’t you want to stay over?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto could feel his confused facial expression slip onto his face.

 

“Obviously, but do you even have room?” Naruto asked, causing hi best friend to roll his eyes and pretend to give his question some serious thought.

 

“Well, I’ll have to look, but I think we can put you somewhere.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to snort and shove him, a laugh in his voice when he told the other to “shut up, just put me somewhere.”

 

Suddenly the night led to the two of them in Sasuke’s old room, the smell musty and the feeling of old memories almost oppressive. Naruto was the first to enter, going around to tidy around and pretending to take stock, doing his best to make Sasuke feel more at home in his own room.

 

“Well, I forgot how spacious your room was. We have to get some decorations in here to spruce the place up. How do you feel about the color blue? I’ve always seen you as a blue-guy. That or black, but that’s already too depressing.” Naruto said, looking at the naked bed and frowning.

 

“Where are your linens?” He asked, and Sasuke blinked at him before swiftly leaving, causing Naruto to blink in surprise in response.

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll wait here.” He said, mostly to himself. Sighing, he went to the shut windows next to the bed, opening them and allowing the cool summer’s breeze into the stuffy room. Taking a deep breath, Naruto spun around and turned towards the bed.

 

It was certainly old, and one pat gave rise to a cloud of dust. Coughing, and Kumera laughing at his demise, Naruto furiously started beating his mattress, which is how Sasuke found him. Awkwardly, he walked into his own bedroom stiffly, eyes focused on Naruto as he handed him the sheets.

 

“You may be a guest, but you’ll have to help make the bed.” Sasuke said, and Naruto fake scoffed, but did not disagree. Silently, they made the bed, and stood back together once the deed was finished. Naruto then realized that Sasuke hadn’t brought two sets of sheets, and that he himself hadn’t asked where he would sleep.

 

He was also finding himself not seeming to mind this predicament.

 

“Alright, let’s go brush our teeth and hit the hay. Knowing Sai and Sakura they’ll be here at the ass crack of dawn ready to go. And I don’t know about you, but I like to enjoy any opportunity to sleep.” Naruto said, stretching and walking out of the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, this way.” Sasuke said, and then led the way to the bathroom. After doing their night routine in silence, Naruto found himself back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed while Sasuke pretended to be busy. Naruto didn’t know if he was avoiding the bed or if he was avoiding any possible memories of sleeping in his childhood room.

 

Naruto sighed dramatically and then flopped onto the bed in an undignified manner.

 

“C’mon, you can hold my hand if you have any bad memories.” Naruto said, extending his hand in an invitation. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, and Naruto was worried if he made a social blunder. And after such a nice day with the man too, Naruto was starting to think if he needed to use the window he’d open previously.

 

But Sasuke had only stepped forward, grabbed Naruto’s hand with sure determination, and then crawled into bed. Both boys lays down on their sits, their joined hands resting between them as they just stared at each other. Naruto rubbed his thumb against Sasuke’s knuckles, his eyes taking in the details of his best friend’s face.

 

Sasuke stared just as intensely, seeming to count the faint freckles the sun liked to bring out during the summertime, along with his tan. Naruto knows he was counting Sasuke’s, surprised he had anything on his usually unblemished skin. Naruto found himself lost with his counting, and soon felt his eyes drifting shut.

 

Still holding onto him, Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to fight sleep. He found it endearing as sleep finally won out, and his soft snores soon filled the room. He remembered being annoyed at such a sound when he was younger and bitter, but he could only help but find it endearing.

 

Huh.

 

The once rouge ninja had never felt so at ease in his own home, and it’s because he finally had something to live for. No matter what the future would hold, he knew that Naruto would be there with him.

 

Sasuke felt sleep creep over him, also finding himself trying to fight it like Naruto had. It had been years since sleep had taken him so kindly, and he embrace it with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey will begin in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! This was more for me, I needed something soft and gentle for focus on right now. Hope y'all have a great one


End file.
